


Another Heartbreak

by LooneCoombs



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst, F/F, Not Beta Read, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 13:18:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LooneCoombs/pseuds/LooneCoombs
Summary: She would love to say that it was the exact moment in which the world had caved in and her heart had been shattered to pieces. However, that had happened before, she had learned how to walk between debris and havoc, to deal with the shatters, yet it did not make it any better, Briani still felt pain.Very short shot of the dark ritual angst with a rather inconsistent writing.





	Another Heartbreak

She would love to say that it was the exact moment in which the world had caved in and her heart had been shattered to pieces. However, that had happened before, she had learned how to walk between debris and havoc, to deal with the shatters, yet it did not make it any better, Briani still felt pain. 

Morrigan had known all this time about her fate, kept to herself, engineering her plans for her, the warden. Briani didn't know if her face was as contorted with pain as was her heart, or expressionless like the lack of emotion on her voice.

"So that's why you got friendly with me?"

At that the witch's cool demeanor fell. No. It had never been in Morrigan's plans to fall for the elf, to find endearment in her company and in accompanying her changes, her growth.  Yet that would change nothing, she was resolved and prolonging this discussion would do them no good. It was a simple yes or no, loose later or now, never see her or their child, and save a life, maybe hers, Loghain's or Riordan's. Never see her again or be part of their child's life…

It was not a hard decision, Briani made sure that this would not affect the child (it can be barely considered a child yet, Morrigan said) as a justification, because what would she not do for one last time, for a little more time.

"Let's make this night one to remember."

Early that evening, Leliana had told her that Morrigan was a lucky girl for catching her eye, she guessed in counterpart now that it made her unlucky. Someone who couldn't protect or keep her family and friends, her only worth stopping the blight.


End file.
